Nissan Patrol
The Nissan Patrol is a four-wheel drive vehicle manufactured by Nissan in Japan since 1951. In Japan since 1980, it has been known as the Nissan Safari. The Patrol is available in Australasia, Central and South America, South Africa, parts of Southeast Asia and Western Europe as well as Iran and the Middle East. In 2010 it became available in the United States and Canada as the upscale 2011 Infiniti QX56, which had shared the same platform as the US-built Nissan Armada from 2004 to 2010. The Patrol has been available as either a short-wheelbase (SWB) three-door or a long-wheelbase (LWB) five-door chassis. The LWB version has also been offered in utility and cab chassis variants alongside the wagon. Between 1988 and 1994, Ford Australia marketed the Patrol as the Ford Maverick. The Maverick was available alongside the Nissan-branded Patrol. Also, in some European countries the Patrol was, for a short while marketed as Ebro Patrol. The Patrol was always regarded as a tough 4X4 in Australia, Middle East, Europe and the Caribbean. Its stronghold is the Middle East, Australia, New Zealand, Japan and other European Countries. Its major competitors are Toyota Land Cruiser, Land Rover Discovery and Mitsubishi Pajero. The second generation Y60 (GQ) platform is still manufactured as a military vehicle in the countries of Asia and the Middle East, and various versions of the Patrol are widely used by United Nations agencies. These Y60 models are produced alongside the current Y61. First generation (4W60 series; 1951–1960) 4.0L NC I6, 3.7L NB I6, 3.7L NAK I6, |transmission=4-speed(Manual transmission) |layout=Front engine, rear-wheel drive }} In September 1951 the 4W60 was introduced. The overall styling was similar to the Willys Jeep. The 4W60 used the 75 hp 3.7L Nissan NAK engine from the Nissan 290 bus, but with part time 4 wheel drive and a 4-speed manual transmission. The grille had a pressed-steel Nissan badge. A 4W70 Carrier-based wagon was available. The 4W60 was replaced with the 4W61 in August 1955. The 4W61 was introduced in August 1955. The 4W61 was similar to the 4W60 with the exception of the grille (with some chrome bars), a one-piece windshield that sits further back when folded, chrome strips on the hood, and unequal sized seats (passenger's side is wider than the driver's). The other big change is the engine. The 4W61 was powered by the new 3.7L Nissan NB engine, producing 92 hp, and later was powered by the 105 hp 4.0L Nissan NC engine. The grille badge was chrome and red and said "NISSAN". In October 1958, the 4W61 was discontinued and replaced with the 4W65. In October 1958 the 4W65 Patrol was introduced. The 4W65 was similar to the 4W61 except for the grille, which now had all chrome bars and redesigned front fenders and hood. A "NISSAN" badge was on the grille, and "Patrol" badges were added on the sides of the hood. An 8-seater hardtop wagon, the WG4W65, was available. The short-lived 4W66 Patrol was introduced in December 1959. The only change is that the 4W66 was powered by the 125 hp 4.0L P40 engine. The 4W66 was discontinued in June 1960. The Nissan 4W70 Carrier was introduced in 1950 and was based on the Dodge M37. The 4W70 used the M37's chassis, but used the 4W60 Patrol drivetrain and engine. The grille was also different, being narrower, and different front fenders. The 4W72 was introduced in 1955 (the 4W71 designation was skipped) with changes to the hood, grille and headlights. Power increased to 105 hp thanks to the new Nissan NC engine. Modifications again to the hood, fenders and grille and an increase in power to 145 hp led to the 4W73, introduced in 1959 and now powered by the Nissan P40 engine. Second generation (60 series; 1960–1980) The soft-top Nissan Patrol 60 (two-door; wheelbase) and G60 (two-door; wheelbase) were first sold in Australia in 1960. Left-hand drive L60/GL60 models were sold outside of Australia. The 60 series gained attention as the first vehicle to drive across the Simpson Desert in Australia. US customers could not get Patrols until the mid-70s. The 4WD Nissan Patrol G60 was produced in short, medium and long wheel-base versions. It had a manual transmission type-F3B83L at first with 3 and later with 4 speeds, 2 speed transfer case with part-time four wheel drive. The motor was a P40 engine with 3956cc (241.4cu in), inline overhead valve 6 cylinder, features bathtub shaped combustion chambers and fully balanced 7 bearing crank shaft. With 2 doors in front and 1 at back and 4 seats (driver, and companion in front, two parallel back seats) in the long wheel base version, the G60 could have an 8 passenger’s capacity. Other characteristics are: Wheelbase: 2.2/2.5/2.8m (9 ft 2 in, 110") Load: Bore: Stroke: Suspension: live-leaf/live-leaf Brakes: drum/drum Tyres: 7.50x16; Fuel tank capacity In 1963, the KG60 (and KGL60) hard-top models were introduced. The front-end styling of the 60 series resembles the Toyota Land Cruiser. Jonga In the 1960s, the Indian Army showed an interest in two vehicles from the Nissan stable, they were the Nissan Patrol P60 & the Nissan 4W73. The first production units were completed at Vehicle Factory Jabalpur (VFJ) around 1969. The name as per the Indian army records is Jonga, which is an acronym for J'abalpur '''O'rdinance a'N'''d '''G'uncarriage 'A'ssembly. It was built at the newly commissioned Vehicle Factory Jabalpur alongside the Nissan 4W73. The first production units were completed at Vehicle Factory Jabalpur (VFJ) around 1969. VFJ was sanctioned in 1965 for the production of three non-fighting vehicles for the Indian military: the 3 ton Shaktiman truck from MAN (Germany), the 4W73 (1 ton Carrier) and quarter ton Nissan Patrol. Interestingly, both the vehicles from Nissan stable were fitted with the same engines and lots of parts in common. The Jonga was also briefly sold to civilian customers with a 4.0L Hino diesel engine in 1996, but the demand was low, mostly due to an uncompetitive price, as well as its unappealing looks. Less than two hundred units were sold in all. Jonga served faithfully until the late 90s, when it was replaced by the lighter Mahindra & Mahindra MM550 jeeps. Many army auctioned pieces have also been scrapped by their subsequent civilian owners, or stretched and converted to people carriers in rural areas. The Jonga is now becoming a rarity. Third generation (1980-1987/-1994) 160, 1980–1985; 161, 1985–1987; cab chassis, 1990–1994 Introduced in 1980, replacing 60 series. 260, 1986–1994 ,(SWB) |width=(LWB) ,(SWB) |layout=Front engine, rear-wheel drive / four-wheel drive |height=(LWB) ,(SWB) |length=(LWB) ,(SWB) }} The 260 series was a Spanish built version of the 160 (Easily spotted by the rectangular headlamps) sold in Europe and was available in SWB / LWB and with L28, SD33 and RD28T engines. The SD engined version, at least in the UK market, had a 24 volt electrical system. Fourth generation (Y60; 1987–1997) ,(SWB) |width=(LWB) ,(SWB) |layout=Front engine, rear-wheel drive / four-wheel drive |height=(LWB) ,(SWB) |length=(LWB) ,(SWB) }} The Y60 was radically different mechanically from its predecessors as it now had coil spring suspension, the rear axle being on a 5 link setup. Most models had a rear Limited slip differential and some variants had a vacuum operated manual rear differential lock. The model now had rear disc brakes and some Y60s even had a PTO-driven front mounted winch. From 1988 to 1994, Ford Australia rebadged the Y60 (GQ) Patrol, as the Ford Maverick. This was a result of the Button car plan devised by the Government of Australia. Fifth generation (Y61; 1997–Current) 4.5L TB45E I6, 4.2L TD42T3 Diesel, 4.2L TD422 Diesel, 3.0L ZD30DDTi Diesel, or 2.8L RD28ETi Diesel, |transmission=4-speed Automatic transmission 5-speed Manual transmission |wheelbase= |width= |layout=Front engine, rear-wheel drive / four-wheel drive |height= |length= }} Y61 (GU) models first appeared in 1997, available in 4.5L petrol and 2.8L Turbo Diesel, 3.0L Turbo Diesel, 4.2L diesel, 4.2L Turbo Diesel, 4.2L Turbo Diesel Intercooler variants. The underbody hardware (diffs, CVs etc.) were significantly strengthened and are considered to be the strongest componenents fitted to any production 4WD. Comfort levels were also increased over GQ, especially in the seating and NVH areas. In 2004 a significant facelift model was released, with new headlights, box flares on each guard, and larger tail lights. That same year, Nissan stopped selling the Safari in Japan due to poor sales. Nissan also makes a pick up version of the Y61 series with two and four door variations. Although a new model has been launched this Y61 series will still sell for off-road enthusiast but only with few options as a basic trim. Its TB48DE engine is very famous and popular among UAE tuners, where it could be easily modified and upgraded to levels where it could beat some supercars produced by Lamborghini, Ferrari, Nissan and other supercar producers. In one occasion a TB48DE engine was fully modified and was able to reach over for the sand hills challenges. The Fifth Generation Patrol is still in production alongside the new Sixth Generation Patrol in many markets around the world such as Australia which have not yet received the new Sixth Gen model. It is probably that the Fifth Generation Patrol may still receive an update with a new diesel powerplant to allow the model to remain in production as a cheaper variant of the Patrol for some time still to come. Sixth generation (Y62; 2010–) |transmission=7-speed automatic |wheelbase= |width= |layout=Front engine, rear-wheel drive / four-wheel drive |height= |length= |weight= }} The all-new 2010 Nissan Patrol was launched on 13 February with the slogan 'Hero of All Terrain', at a VIP event in Abu Dhabi, UAE.http://www.nissan-global.com/EN/NEWS/2010/_STORY/100213-01-e.html Nissan Patrol new class-leader as Nissan's 'Hero of All Terrain' It is the base for the new Infiniti QX56. The 2010 Nissan Patrol is powered by VK56VD (5.6-litre) V8 with a an , with features such as "VVEL" Variable Valve Event and Lift and "DIG" Gasoline direct injection, and mated to a 7-speed automatic. A variable 4×4 Mode package allows switching between four drive modes: sand, on-road, rock and snow, with the flick of a switch. And a "Hydraulic Body Motion Control System" system is available. Also available are an electronic locking rear differential, hill start and hill descent control, as well as lane-departure warning, automatic braking and stability control. The Infiniti version launched in the United States in 2010. The Nissan Patrol version will launch in Australia and the rest of the world next year. U.S. models have a 5.6 V8, while models in other markets are motivated by V6 and V8 turbo diesel engines and a V6 petrol engine. The Nissan Patrol is offered in three different levels of trim an six different models in the Middle East: LE, SE, and City Package. '''Features: * Intelligent Key – A sensor is triggered when the remote is brought near the vehicle, allowing the user to open it with the touch of a knob. * Push Start – Start/Stop push button for ignition; a key is not required. * Curtain Vent – Curtain Vent has several small but highly effective vents mounted in the ceiling above each side window to blow a strong current of cool air down forming a curtain of air that acts as a barrier to heat penetrating the cabin. * TPMS – The new model employs a revised Tyre Pressure Monitor System (TPMS) with tyre inflation indicator which beeps the horn softly to inform drivers that a suitable tyre pressure has been reached. * ALL MODE 4x4 system Four-wheel drive – Allows the driver to quickly switch between four drive modes: sand, on-road, snow and rock, with the flick of a switch. * Hydraulic Body Motion Control System – The new Patrol employs HBMC with 4-wheel independent suspension. * Intelligent Cruise Control (Cruise control) -Slows your vehicle to maintain the desired distance between you and slow traffic, and re-accelerates to your pre-set speed and distance as the traffic flow picks up. Distance Control Assist. Helps the driver release the throttle and applies brakes as needed in slowing traffic. * Around View Monitor – The 4 cameras of the AVM come alive to help you park the vehicle even in the tightest of spots. * 9.3 GB Music Box Hard Drive – Enjoy your personal music library. With the category’s first "Music Box", you can record close to 2,900 songs up to 9.3 GB storage. Connects to iPod®, USB flash drive and other compatible device. * Hill Start Assist & Hill Descent Control system – Sail through the ups & downs. The advanced system assists you in both climbing and descending from a slope by controlling the brakes and adjusting the vehicle speed. * Locking differential – The available electronic locking rear differential allows you to pull out of mud or loose sand by distributing torque evenly to the rear wheels. *(LDWS) Lane Departure Warning System – The system helps avoid unintended lane departure. LDW warns the driver with an alarm and an indicator to brake. LDP assists the driver to bring the vehicle back to the lane by applying the brake. * Intelligent Brake Assist – If the driver doesn’t respond to the warning, and a collision cannot be avoided, IBA automatically engages the brakes to help reduce collision speed and impact, mitigating the consequences of the accident. * Vehicle Dynamic Control (Electronic stability control) – Combines with Traction Control System and Brake LSD (Limited Slip Differential) functions to automatically prevent the Patrol from sliding sideways on slippery road surfaces when changing lanes or negotiating a curve. References External links Category:All wheel drive vehicles Patrol Category:Off-road vehicles Category:Vehicles introduced in 1980 Category:Trucks built in Japan Category:Trucks built in Iran